


Rotten Eggs

by itsricecakes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsricecakes/pseuds/itsricecakes
Summary: Chased by magic knights Team Natsu makes their way back to the guild in a race. Last one there was a rotten egg.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Rotten Eggs

The only thing on Gray's mind was to run. To run and not look back for even a second. He wasn't the only one with that single thought, it was the entirety of Team Natsu at that moment. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray were all running in the same direction, Happy flying above them. Even though it was a serious situation, the team couldn't help but laugh.

"Last one to the guild is a rotten egg!" Natsu challenged with a grin.

"You're so on!" Gray smirked, speeding up his steps.

The five of them continued at a similar pace, the hoard of council knights behind them getting closer and closer by the second.

"We're going to have to split," Erza said, pointing ahead to the crossroads.

Everyone nodded in agreement and broke off, Lucy and Happy heading down one road, Erza down the other and Natsu and Gray ending up going down the last one.

"Following me now are you, Ice Princess?" Natsu stuck out his tongue.

"You wish," Gray rolled his eyes, speeding up.

The two got into a non-verbal race, every time one sped up the other increased their own pace; neither ever outran the other. At one point they started pushing each other with their elbows which escalated to them using magic, all while running.

"Ice-Make Arrows!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice-Make Shield!"

Without noticing, they also slowed down a bit, which allowed the magic council knights to start catching up to them, it wasn't until they were too close did Gray notice.

"Oh, shit— Ice-Make Wall!" He shouted, a wall of ice erupting from the ground right behind the two Fairy Tail mages.

Gray reached over and grabbed Natsu by the arm, pulling him into an alleyway just as the knights broke through the ice wall. He used his Ice Devil Slayer magic to enhance his magic and made two figures roughly resembling him and Natsu with dynamic Ice-Make to keep going forward to lure the knights.

He pulled Natsu close, putting one hand over his mouth to keep him from spewing any complaints and the other across his chest to keep him still. He leaned back against the wall and watched as the knights continued forward. When the last knight passed Gray took his hand off his mouth and let out a sigh. He didn't notice Natsu flinch forward.

Gray pushed himself off the wall and leaned forward, towering over Natsu to try to see where the council knights were around the corner. The male grumbled something under his breath but it fell deaf to Gray's ears.

"They're gone now," Gray said leaning back.

Natsu spun around, his fist alight with flame ready to mouth off complaints but his mouth quickly shut, the fire got put out almost immediately. He didn't realize it before, but the alleyway was not exactly spacious for two people to be standing side by side like they were currently. In other words, they were standing very close. 

Gray, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered by the situation and closeness of the other. He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow waiting for the other male to continue on.

"What no fiery comeback, Ash-For-Brains?" He asked.

When no answer came Gray grew confused. He flicked Natsu's forehead which got a reaction from him.

He grabbed him by the collar of his clothing and pulled him close, "you wanna try that again you stripper?"

Instead of answering Gray opted to flick his forehead again. That sent the pink-haired male into a fit, he lit his fist on fire and threw a punch at Gray who in turn jumped out of Natsu's grasp and blocked him quickly.

They got into a small fight, throwing punches and kicks left and right. The dragon slayer grinned and launched himself forward, tackling Gray to the ground. They rolled further down the alley until Natsu forced himself on top, igniting his fist again to swing. The ice mage created ice down his forearm and held it up to block the attack. He closed his eyes and braced himself, but nothing came.

When Gray looked at Natsu he was turned around, looking down the alleyway toward where they first came in.

"What you wimping ou—?" Gray tried to ask but Natsu threw his hand on top of his mouth.

He gave him a questioning stare, moving to remove the hand from his mouth.

Natsu leaned forward slightly, "I think I hear the knights coming back."

Gray listened closely but he didn't hear a thing. It was probably his dragon hearing that allowed him to hear them.

They were both silent, the dragon slayer turning back around to try to listen for the knights' exact location. Natsu's hand was still over Gray's mouth, and as much as he tried not to pay attention to it, his hand was just too hot in contrast to his own cold skin.

He never really paid attention to it when they were in the middle of fights, they had made skin to skin contact before, but suddenly in the silence with Natsu on top of him, it was the only thing in his head.

It was idiotic of him to be thinking about it, Natsu was a fire mage, of course his body temperature would be hotter than his own. Gray needed to get him off him immediately, he lifted his hand and grabbed the other males, peeling it from his mouth and sitting up quickly, making Natsu fall backward onto the ground.

"What was that for!" Natsu whisper-yelled, growling lowly.

Gray didn't respond, he just pushed himself back against the building on the other side of the alleyway, and in hindsight he probably should have gotten up and walked away, seeing how the alleyway wasn't spacious. Compared to before, now Natsu was the one raising his eyebrow in confusion.

They both fell into silence, Gray couldn't hear anything over his own head pounding, while Natsu heard and smelled every little thing.

"We should probably get further away," Natsu whispered.

"Yeah," Gray responded.

Neither of them made a move to get up and walk away from where the council knights were though. Both captured on the spot. The ice mage swallowed the lump in his throat, and he _absolutely_ noticed the way Natsu's eyes darted down to his neck and back up.

For a moment there was no movement, and then in an instant, Natsu lunged forward and captured Gray's lips with his own. He was taken aback but immediately recovered and pushed forward onto the other, one hand coming up and finding its way to the back of Natsu's neck. He didn't give himself a chance to stop and actually think about the situation seriously, all he could think about was the tongue in his mouth that wasn't his own.

Almost as quick as it started, the kiss ended and Natsu and Gray pulled away slowly, breathing heavily. The fire mage seemed to finally understand what he just initiated and threw himself back against the far wall— which again— wasn't very far. His hand shot up to his mouth.

"That's not—" He muttered beneath his hand.

"Not what?" Gray huffed.

"Not what I meant to do—?"

"What do you mean, not what you meant to do?"

"I don't know! It was an accident!"

"It sure didn't feel like an accident!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You're the one who yelled first!"

Natsu sighed and Gray pinched the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb. The two of them just shared a kiss and neither really understood why. What Gray didn't understand the most was that he didn't hate it, if anything he kind of enjoyed kissing the other male. He looked up, catching Natsu's eyes with his. Both were silent and staring as intensely as before.

"Would you mind if I did it again?" Natsu asked, but immediately backtracked and shook his head, his face flushing, "that's not what I meant to say!"

"What if I said I didn't mind?" Gray asked in return, face serious.

Natsu clamped his mouth shut, staring at Gray, searching for any signs he was lying. There was none. They both leaned forward, faces mere inches away.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Gray scoffed.

That was all he needed and Natsu launched forward, pressing his lips against Gray's once more, the ice mage pressed back deeper. He put his hands on Natsu's cheeks then upward and through his hair. He lowered his hands to his waist, using them to pull the other on top of him. 

Gray never felt hot, he was an ice wizard, it was always a comfortable cold, but at that moment he couldn't feel anything but the heat coming off Natsu. It was almost too much, but at the same time, the burn was just right. He slid his hands on Natsu's waist up and beneath his top, the fire mage flinched at the contrast between his own warm skin and the other's cold hands.

He felt a sting on his tongue and pulled away from the kiss which caused the other to complain and chase his lips.

"I swear if you activate your magic in my mouth and you burn me—" he mumbled, still breathing heavily.

When Gray looked up and made eye contact with Natsu he saw his eyes half-lidded and burning with desire. He wouldn't admit it out loud but _damn_ did the way he looked set off all types of alarms in his head. Most of which were not thinking with his brain but with a different organ. He swallowed the lump in his throat and went to open his mouth to talk again, but Natsu took that second and leaned forward to put his lips on Gray's jaw.

The ice mage immediately shut his mouth, feeling a shiver go down his spine. He felt Natsu nip at his jaw and go lower until he reached his neck. He was going so slow and Gray wanted to complain but he didn't want to break whatever spell they were both under. His hands, that were still under the other's top, slid until they were at the front.

He pushed lightly at his chest, "Hey..." he breathed, trying to keep his voice steady.

Natsu only pulled off his neck slightly, immediately pressing his open mouth right above the male's collar bone. He kissed and sucked on one spot, causing a small whine to bubble up the ice mage's throat. He bit down on his own lip after the sound, the fact that _Natsu_ of all people was making him sound like this.

He shifted under him, moving his hands from his chest to his thighs and pulling him up off him just enough for him to push him against the far wall. Gray pulled Natsu's legs so they went around his own waist and pushed closer to him, pressing the other's back against the wall. He reached up and placed one hand under the fire mages chin, lifting it up and exposing his neck. Whatever lustful trance Natsu was in broke and he suddenly flushed from the neck up.

Gray didn't give him any time to process the switch up because he already lunged forward, putting his own mouth on Natsu's neck, sucking and biting at his skin. The dragon slayer shuddered under him, lifting his hands to try and switch them back to the previous position. Gray noticed his movement and separated from his neck, slowly. He admired the mark he left there with pride, grinning mischievously when he made eye contact with Natsu.

"Asshole," the pink-haired male muttered.

"Just paying you back for this one," he replied tapping his collar bone.

Natsu glared at him pointedly. The tension eased up, but it didn't stop both of them from wanting more and to go longer. Gray leaned forward again, close enough to where their noses were touching, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Is this the end of whatever just happened?" He asked, almost teasingly.

The fire mage scowled, "you're gonna wish it was," he replied, closing the distance between their mouths.

They caught themselves in another heated kiss, pushing into each other trying to win dominance. Natsu was at a disadvantage with his back pushed up against the wall, but hewiggled out of Gray's grip, dropping his legs from around his waist. The raven-haired male tried to find his legs again but Natsu raised his body temperature so when he made contact it burned him.

"Hey!" Gray said, retracting his hand quickly and activating his own magic to cool it down.

Natsu grinned, taking the second of vulnerability and put his hands on his chest and pushed his down back into a sitting position against the other wall and straddled him.His knees were up against the wall on either side of Gray's waist and he caught his lips with his own once more.

"Cheater," the ice mage huffed between kisses, not bothering to change their position again.

Gray lowered his hands to Natsu's waist, brushing his fingers against the skin right above the band of his pants. They pulled away for a second, breathing heavily. He rubbed at the bare skin above his pants almost in question, his eyes flickering down and then back up. The dragon slayer pursed his lips together in thought, after a few seconds he pressed his forehead up against the other's and nodded. That was all Gray needed and suddenly Natsu's top, pants, and scarf were gone in an instant, piled up not too far to the side.

"Your stripping abilities are seriously weird," he commented, looking down at his almost bare body.

"But convenient, right?" He grinned cheekily and in the next moment his jacket, shirt, and pants were gone.

"Exhibitionist," he replied snarkily.

"I think that applies to both of us at this point," he hummed with a smirk.

Gray admired every muscle and part of Natsu's body, it'd be a plain lie to say that he wasn't attractive, he was sure the entire guild would agree. His eyes burned with hunger and his hands shot out to caress every part of his body. They went back to another kiss, slightly more gentle than the ones they shared before. He wasn't sure which one of them was the one who moaned deeply in the base of their throat but they both enjoyed the vibrations anyway.

They parted and the fire mage attached his mouth to the other's neck immediately. He would linger at one spot, sucking and biting at his skin before traveling lower. He arrived at the previous hickey he left on his collar bone earlier. He nipped at the already purple skin before continuing downward.

He felt Gray squirming below him, his breathing getting ragged as his hands gripped his back. Their erections brushed up against each other and they both felt chills run down their spine, but neither stopped. Natsu kept going, his mouth latching right where his guild mark was. He didn't bite nor suck at the skin there, instead, kissing it tenderly and running his tongue across the outline of it. The male let out a small gasp at the hot tongue across his skin.

"What..." he paused and fought down a moan when Natsu's tongue traced over his nipple.

The fire mage took note of the pause immediately, backtracking and licking over his nipple once more. The male inhaled sharply, pursing his lips together refusing to let out any more noises. Natsu whined softly in a complaint and brought his head back up and connected them in another kiss.

"You're holding back," he mumbled between the kisses.

"I'm not," he huffed.

"Then let me hear you."

Gray felt embarrassment wash over him and he shook his head, "hell no! That's embarrassing!"

Natsu pouted slightly but got struck with an idea. If he wouldn't let him hear him he'd force the moans out his mouth. He returned to his previous place, biting down gently on his nipple. His hands slid down his sides right down to where his boxer briefs were. He slid his thumbs under the waistband, rubbing at the bare skin. Gray shivered below him, his breaths becoming short and shuddery.

The pink-haired male separated his mouth from his skin long enough to look right into Gray's eyes. He tugged his waistband with his thumbs and raised his eyebrow in question. Gray seemed to understand, his eyes flickered down for a moment before he looked back up. He nodded but averted his eyes smoothly to the side.

The confirmation sent excitement through Natsu as he slid his hands lower, taking the underwear with him. He only lowered it as much as needed, until Gray's cock was freed from the boxer briefs. The fire mage admired his erection with awe and desire. One of his hands moved from where it held the undergarment down and he teasingly brushed his fingers along the side of his shaft.

"Wait-" Gray said, his hands pushing lightly at Natsu's chest.

He immediately stopped and pulled his hand away. He thought that maybe Gray didn't want any of this after all. He was ready to back up but Gray grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back in.

"Just..." he trailed off trying to find the right words. "Just not this position," he settled on.

He lowered his head and scratched his head in angry embarrassment. Natsu's heart almost leaped out of his chest, the thought that _Gray Fullbuster_ was getting embarrassed sent all sorts of thoughts through his mind. He smiled and lifted up the male's chin and planted a kiss on his lips.

"That's fine," he grinned.

Natsu got off of his legs and sat back himself, pulling Gray with him. He turned him around, bringing the other's back flush against his chest. He ran his hands over his chest back and forth slowly.

"Is this a better position?" Natsu asked.

Gray just nodded in response. He almost bit his tongue off cause, _damn this dragon slayer_ , he couldn't believe he was reduced to not even being able to open his mouth without a moan forcing its way through. Natsu slid his one hand back down toward the other's erection. He gripped the base of his cock firmly, but not too rough at first.

"Tell me if you want to stop at any point," he whispered.

He slowly began pumping his hand up and down the length, taking his thumb and rubbing the tip teasingly. Gray's back arched just a bit at that one, a soft moan falling from his lips. The ice mage bit down on his bottom lip. Natsu huffed in a complaint, he wanted to hear more.

He brought his free hand up to Gray's mouth and parted it with his fingers, sticking two fingers in, "keep your mouth open, I want to hear you."

Everything about Natsu could just be described as hot. He looked? Hot. His hands? Hot. His breath? Hot. His mouth? Hot. His goddamn magic was hot! Gray wanted to rip his hair out while simultaneously melting from every touch from him. He wanted to disagree and close his mouth again, but he took a deep breath and buried his embarrassment, nodding slowly.

Natsu continued with his steady pace, listening to every change in Gray's breathing or movement. When he reacted positively he continued the same motion for a few seconds, causing the mage to moan and buck his hips up into his hand. With the fire mages hot fingers in his mouth keeping him from closing it he felt the drool start to spill out the corner of his mouth. His breaths puffed out unevenly, warm against Natsu's hand.

He sped up his movements on the cock, pumping faster much to Gray's delight. His back arched again, his ass rubbing against the erection in Natsu's underwear who gasped at the friction, unconsciously chasing the touch more. The male in front was squirming too much, every brush against his crotch made a small moan escape his lips. He lowered his head into Gray's neck, the soft sounds of pleasure filling up the ice mage's ears.

"D-Don't get so close," he paused, his fingers gripping Natsu's thighs, "to my ear like that," he finished.

Natsu pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth and went down to his chest, grabbing and pinching at his nipples, rough at first but easing up. He brought his head up and traced his tongue along the outside of Gray's ear, blowing on it gently afterward. The ice mage shuddered with a moan and lowered his head.

"You're so cute," Natsu commented, taking his hand off the other's nipple and bringing it up to Gray's forehead.

He pulled his head back up and toward him, a little off to the left. Gray's neck was exposed and the dragon slayer drooled with anticipation. He lowered his mouth onto his neck, tracing it with his tongue before finding a spot and sucking on it, hard.

"Not... Not cute, you're an asshole," he moaned, trying to free his head from the hand, but it was too firm and he was too weak from pleasure.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more," he hummed against his throat.

"Fuck you," he mumbled out in between soft grunts.

Natsu just continued on, holding him in place with one hand and tracing his tongue along his neck, his other hand still on his cock going up and down in smooth motions. Gray's breathing became faster, more moans starting spilling unfiltered.

"N-Natsu..." he huffed in warning, his fingers still clutching the other's thighs tightly and his hips bucked more in sync with the other's movements.

Just as he approached his climax Natsu took his hand off his cock leaving it much colder in comparison to when his hand hands were on it. The ice mage complained, ready to shoot arguments but then the dragon slayer removed his hand from his forehead and pushed at his back lightly and turned him around.

Once they faced each other again and took in the details of each other's faces they could see how _seriously_ horny they looked. Natsu pushed Gray's back against the wall and climbed over him.

"Can't go any longer... seeing you like that," he mumbled, reaching down and pulling down his own underwear.

Gray didn't even have a second to admire the other man's erection because Natsu had aligned their cocks together and he wrapped his hands around both of them. The raven-haired male moaned at the contact, the other's hand and cock were both so _hot_ against his own. He lifted his hands to Natsu's cheeks, pulling him forward into a kiss.

They moaned shamelessly into each other's mouths, pushing against each other hotly while Natsu pumped faster and faster. At some point they parted, just breathing heavily between each other. They both bucked their hips into his hand as well, craving the final friction that would send them over the edge.

"Gray," he grunted, burying his face into the other's neck.

"Me too," he mumbled in response.

When Natsu felt himself reach his climax he instinctively bit down into the ice mage's neck rather harshly. Gray jolted from the pain but a wave of pleasure washed over him at the same time, one last desperate pump from Natsu's warm hand made him tip.

Natsu jerked them off until the last bit of their orgasm was over and before they got too sensitive. Both of their cum was all over their chests, but neither cared in that second. They were both panting intensely, the fire mage flopping down over the other.

"You're heavy," Gray complained half-heartedly, "and an asshole."

Natsu looked up, staring at him for a second before his eyes shifted to his neck and he broke out into a smile. He had marked him and he wanted it to be permanent.

"What're you getting all cheesy for, that hurt!" he mumbled, reaching up and tentatively poking at the sore skin around the bite.

"Sorry," he responded with a chuckle.

The pair went silent for a moment, the entire situation coming down on Gray, he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I can't believe that actually happened."

Natsu frowned, he hoped he didn't regret it because he sure didn't. They made eye contact again, his eyes seemingly communicating his point across to the ice mage.

"I-It wasn't a bad thing though!" He stumbled out quickly. "Unexpected yeah, but not bad."

"What..." the dragon slayer started but paused to consider his words and thoughts, "what does this mean for us?"

Gray blinked before his face softened and he smiled, "well that's for us to find out. But preferably find out when we aren't laying naked with cum all over our chests where anyone could see."

"No one would've seen though! I might not have seemed like it, but I was making sure to listen for anybody coming," Natsu suddenly felt the need to explain.

That just caused a laugh to erupt from Gray and he leaned forward pressing another gentle kiss to his lips. They got up and cleaned up as best they could, Natsu stealing something to wipe them down from nearby, he didn't question it.

"If you're gonna hide all those hickeys you're gonna have to keep your clothes on, stripper," Natsu snorted.

"I totally could if I wanted!"

"Yeah, okay..."

They made their way back to the guildhall, the entire situation pushed what they were originally doing earlier that day out of their mind.

"Where have you guys been!? We were worried the magic knights got to you!" Lucy's voice called out at them.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

They both flushed slightly but brushed it off casually, "we had to stop somewhere and hide 'cause they were on our tail," Gray cut in with a shrug.

"They got close to getting you two because you started a fight, I'm assuming," Erza asked with raised eyebrows.

"Something like that..." Natsu trailed off.

The two girls seemed to believe it, well, they did until a loud cackle burst out somewhere in the guild. Gajeel stood up from his seat and grinned.

"Your scents are all over each other, I wonder what you guys were really doing?" He laughed knowingly.

Heat crept up into both their cheeks and Natsu lit his fist on fire, "you wanna go, Gajeel!?"

"According to Natsu that would proclaim you two the, 'rotten eggs,'" Erza said with a smile.

Gray simply sighed and shook his head, but a fond smile crossed his face as he looked up and saw Natsu and Gajeel arguing. Unexpected indeed, but unwelcome? Not in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my second time writing smut and ACTUALLY finishing it lmao— anyways i hope y’all liked it !!


End file.
